


To Become Someone I Like

by Mourning_gories



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, ftm!Tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mourning_gories/pseuds/Mourning_gories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thirty day challenge on FTM!Tommy's journey through life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finality

The bars of juvie clanged shut. This was it she supposed. This was the end of Tammy’s old life. Her parents didn’t want her, signing custody over to the jail, the government. Her school was gone and it’s not like she had any friends, being the mutie freak that she was. It was the end of the old sniveling Tammy who did everything she could to please others.

It was the start of the rest of her-

No. It was the start of Tommy’s life. As the person who he really was.

And nothing was ever going to make him be anything else.


	2. Chains or Mortality

For the first time Tommy felt… free. He wasn’t chained to the trappings of his former life. No school, no dear ol’ dad, nothing. He was free…

As someone trapped behind bars. No worries he’d just vibrate through the wa-

Tommy dropped to his knees. “Like that Shepherd?” The guard who had brought him to this dank cell smirked at him as pain shot through every nerve. “That’s your new shock collar. It’s going to shock you anytime you so much as touch a wall. Strong enough to take down an elephant. And this,” The woman gestured behind herself, “Is Lisa Molinari. Your cell mate.”

Okay. Not free at all.


	3. Edge of sanity

"Welcome Miss Shepherd, "A woman's sickly voice broke through Tommy's thoughts, "I'm Doctor Wallace. You're going to be working with me today."  
"It's Mr Shepherd," Tommy said calmly, "And I don't need a doctor."  
The woman grinned like she had a mouth full of knives. "No silly-head!" Her voice sing-songed like a demented person trying to engage a two year old. "We're just going to do some tests. This is a rehabilitation and training facility after all."  
Tommy snarled a little, "And if I refuse?"  
"Then you're being naw-ughty" Dr. Wallace drew out the word strangely as she frowned as she pulled out a small remote control. "And naughty mutants get punished."  
"What the fu-" Tommy was cut short by searing pain.  
"Now be a good little girl." The lady cooed, it was obvious that the not-so-good doctor was struggling with her sanity. "Nighty-night Miss Shepherd."


	4. 04 Quarter Moon

Tommy stared out at the moon, the same as the day he had gotten in. After the sixth attempt at escape they added an inhibitor function to his collar.  
"So," his cell-mate's voice spoke up, "I never did catch your name beyond Shepherd." Tommy raised an eyebrow as he looked across the room at the older woman, Lisa.  
"Really?" he drawled as he heard her voice for the first time. "We've been sharing this room for a whole fucking month and you haven't bothered to learn my name? Thomas Shepherd."  
It was her turn to raise her eyebrow. "That's a very masculine name."  
"That's because I'm a man," Tommy snarled, did no one in this place listen? "And I'm getting really fucking tired of getting called 'Miss Shepherd'."  
Lisa got this look in her eyes that kind of scared Tommy. He would later learn that this was the look that she got whenever something new that she could use for her art would come her way. "I see." She said simply. "Well, nice to meet you Tommy."


End file.
